This invention relates to a control mechanism for a remotely mounted motor, such as an antenna rotator.
The present invention is an improvement of the control mechanism shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,218, issued Aug. 27, 1963. That Patent discloses a control mechanism including an indicator motor, an indicator dial rotatable by the motor, a switch mechanism, and a dial assembly for operating the switch mechanism to control the direction of rotation of the indicator motor all contained within a housing.
The switch mechanism can assume one of three positions: a neutral position where the switch is off, a clockwise position which causes the indicator motor to rotate in a clockwise direction, and a counterclockwise position to cause the motor to rotate in a counterclockwise direction. The dial assembly includes a cam mechanism having two concentric cam surfaces, one having a larger diameter than the other. A cam follower associated with the cam surfaces operates the switch mechanism. When the dial is rotated clockwise, the cam mechanism moves the switch mechanism to cause the indicator motor also to move clockwise. When the indicator motor reaches the position set by the dial assembly, the cam follower moves the switch to the neutral position and the indicator motor stops.
An antenna rotator motor is connected in parallel and rotates simultaneously with the indicator motor, and therefore the antenna will assume the position indicated by the dial mechanism.